Fighting Spirits
by Penguin Tamer
Summary: Link's living in preasent day, and has to cope with all the girls chasing him, his girlfriend, and the girl living with him.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Zelda, Outlaw Star, any of the Dragon Ball series, or anything else in this fic. Except for Keita Monroe. That's it. Well, on we go.  
  
  
  
Fighting Spirits:  
  
Young Fighters  
  
  
  
*Link*  
  
  
  
I went into Keita's room. She isn't related to me at all, nor do I want her to be. I stood, watching my friend. She only lived with me because she saved my life back when she was twelve and told me neither of her parents could take care of her. So I took her in in hopes someone ELSE would be able to, but she just came one day and never left.  
  
She's now the same age as me, 17. I don't age anymore because of the effects of the magic that transported me to this world from Hyrule.  
  
"Hey, Keita... Wake up." I gently shook her shoulder. She groaned and I pulled the covers off of her.  
  
"I don't feel good." She moaned. I was just really glad she outgrew the slight squeak of her Ctarl voice. She was half Saiyan, half Ctarl, her ears resembling those of a Ctarl. I watched her for a little bit, and seeing she was making no move to grab the covers back from me, something she usually does, I felt her forehead. She opened her eyes so they were only half- lidded.  
  
She also had the dark skin of a Ctarl, the pure white hair and the werecat form. And being only half Ctarl, she turned out to be a half-beast zoanthrope that looked like the offspring of Long and Fox.  
  
The rest of her was Saiyan. The muscles, the tail, the speed and strength, and the Ozaruu form. She was my best friend, and hoped she too would stop aging. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't help it.  
  
Her forehead was warm with feaver. I sighed softly and covered her back up. She smiled a little at me and sighed as she snuggled back ino bed. She and her friend Lynne were home schooled, thats why she was home so late on a Monday.  
  
I left the room and went into the bathroom to get the thermometer. I came back in to see her fast asleep again, panting and sweating, on her stomach. I put the thermometer on the table next to her and went back out to the living room.  
  
The phone rang as I plopped down on the couch, prepared only to watch TV and take care of Keita. I picked it up after groaning slightly, hoping it was Nashi, a zoanthrope I was dating. "Hello?" I mumbled.  
  
"Hi baby." She said, nice and cheery.  
  
"Hi." I said, a little better.  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?" She didn't know about Keita living with me, which is why we're never at the apartment when she's home.  
  
"Umm, yea, sure." I looked in Keita's room and sighed a little. Poor thing.  
  
"Great. Well, I'll see ya at seven."  
  
"Yea, uh huh." She hung up and I lay down on the couch, stretching as I had seen Keita do so many times.  
  
(At Seven)  
  
Keita was awake and shut off in her room. I had told her to take her temperature, and show me when it started to beep. Me and Nashi were watching TV on the couch, waiting for our pizza to come when Keita came out, with her cat-like speed and plopped down on the couch.  
  
She rested her head on my shoulder, and Nashi was looking at her as she handed me the thermometer. "Who are you?" Nashi said with just a slight amount of attitude.  
  
"His half-sister." Keita replied, snuggling up to me.  
  
"He never said he had a sister."  
  
"I embarass him."  
  
"Uh huh, then why don't you two look anything alike?"  
  
"Cos I got most of my mother and he got most of his."  
  
"So you have the same father?"  
  
"Yep. Cheated on his mom with mine at the same time. We're only a few months apart in age."  
  
"What was your father, his mother, and your mother then?"  
  
"Our dad's a Saiyan, my mom's a Ctarl, and his mom's a human."  
  
"Ah. Okay, I get it now." She looked at Keita. "What's the matter with her?"  
  
Keita was a little out of it, so I answered. "She's sick. Probably got it at a friends house." Nashi leaned over and felt her head.  
  
"I have something that'll clear that right up." Keita's eyes opened slightly. They were half lidded again, and she shifted. Nashi got up and walked to the kitchen, and Keita slid down so her back was resting across my legs. She seemed to be sleeping again, and her temperature had been 103.2.  
  
*Gasp* Will Keita ever get better? Is there something going on with Nashi? Find out, on the next chapter of FIGHTING SPIRITS! 


End file.
